Everything about you
by yuken-child
Summary: In an attempt to save her daughter and kingdom Serenity defies the laws extending communication, trade and peace to earth but is it to little to late. SereEndy
1. Marraige?

**Disclaimer **: this entire fanfic uses (more literal nonword) nouns people, places, or things based on the sailor moon series by Naoko Takeuchi. I don't own sailor moon or the nouns associated with the story. And this goes for the enitire story meaning every chapter after this because I forgot to add one to each chapter and don't feel like updating each one as I just did with this.

**Chapter one: _marriage! _**

Light filtered in through the gauzy curtains, which swayed in the morning gentle breeze. Two cerulean blue eyes flitted open and adjusted to the silvery light of the nearly entirely white room. The owner of the blinking blue eyes sat up in her large soft snow white bed with oversized fluffy man pillows (AN: man pillows are (if you don't know) pillows that are maybe about a foot and a half across and 125cm to 2 meters (give or take) long (thus are very roughly the size of a man) and are excellent pillows because your head doesn't fall off the end as easily if you roll around at night plus they are fun to cuddle up to.) She pulled her fine silk sheets back and slid off of the tall bed. Her small well-formed feet hit the cool marble floor that spanned the entire palace she shifted through the canopy and looked at herself in the mirror. Two long golden blond braids of hair ran to down to her ankles her silk night gown fell to nearly touching the ground masking her long legs but surely failing to camouflage her graceful beautiful figure. Her face itself was sight to behold as she smiled sunnily into the mirror her joyful blemishless face lit the room. Even her delicate small hands were praise worthy yet still those large long lashed eyes did not see this and she fussed a bit in her mind over appearance. A knock came at the door from one of the adjoining rooms.

"Milady ye up yet?" spoke one of her senior attendants.

" Yes, please do come in Ikuko." she said. The double door to that room opened and she bustled in smiling and admired the girl. Ikuko had been one of Serenity's mother attendants but had been assigned to Serenity ever since the golden haired youth had been born she almost passed as a godmother of sorts.

"Princess the bath is ready." The girl broke her gaze from the mirror and focused.

" Thank you Ikuko.'' the girl said with warmth and smiled fondly at Ikuko as Ikuko moved to make up the bed and tidy the room. Serenity made her way to the adjoining room, tiptoeing quietly on the cold ground underfoot. As she bathed thoroughly her attendants Ikuko and Molly offered to help wash her back and her long hair. She accepted their help appreciatively as she wanted to get to breakfast soon, and before long finished. They helped her dress and do her hair quickly and she rushed down stairs to breakfast slow as she came to the outdoor table on a terrace leading to the garden where she and her mother usually ate breakfast she strode up as a lady should and seated her self wicker chair across from her mother who was sipping her tea and observing the garden. She turned her gaze from the garden to her daughter looking at her fondly at her but Serenity noticed a melancholy edge.

" Breakfast?" Queen Serenity asked offering her some pastry and tea from a near by maid she waved forward. Serenity accepted them happily and drank her tea quickly. After she had finished (as to not promote bad manners as prompting someone to speak when they have their mouth full) her mother spoke to her.

"Serenity, my darling, how do you do this bright morning."

"Lovely mother, thank you. And you."

"Do you see the butterflies this morning, dancing in the in the garden, drinking in the silver light of day. Serenity I am fine"

"Mother?"

"Daughter as you know diplomatic relations have always been stressed with the Earth " Serenity nodded to her mother who's lips tightened into and unhappy smile and then continued. "More recently there have been a number of trade disputes all ending badly sometimes even violently, not to mention diplomatic disgraces. The situation at best is tense and I've been in discussions with them for awhile (they seemed to have this inferiority complex that I can't begin to explain, but the king came up with the proposition of the imperial marriage of you to his son to resolve this conflict." Serenity's eyes widened. She paused and looked down at her tea cup and proceeded to explain this turn of events "he is near death Saturn can sense it and so can he, he must _insure_ his kingdom." She slowly lifted her gaze and watched in pain, as her daughter grew stiff and silent. " Serenity I will not force you, and I wish I never had to ask this of you, this marriage." she nearly spat the last word in disgust, however her station would not allow her. She spoke again lamenting " my only daughter only sixteen." She sighed and regained her composure" If you go through with this you will save many lives and you will still be the sole heir and ruler of the moon kingdom." Serenity was silent for at there was the hum of bees in the garden.

"The son, what is he like."

"He is strong and responsible an exemplary heir to the throne more great and kind than his father though not as warm. He, I am told, by his blood has inherited the magic of his family he has healing abilities and is quite bright. But I see in him the arrogance of his father and for that matter much of the earthlings. He like all other humans has such great potential for good as well as evil. He is a good man, I think you could also keep a good influence on him with this marriage." She paused and added as an afterthought. " He is quite handsome also."

" I… could I think about this for a bit."

" Yes of course my dear. But the earthlings expect an answer with in the week." They both stood, her mother kissed her on the forehead and left. Serenity wandered about the garden dolefully pensive.

' To marriage or not?' she meditated on this question 'she says he is good man but you really never know 'good men' are not always that behind closed doors, though it is more difficult to hide vile deeds as a royal, little escapes servants ears and eyes and thus their rumor. Even if he is a good man, marrying a good man and marrying the right one is different. I have so many questions. But it comes down to this; if I do not marry him there could be war. I wish to be loved, love is wonderful from my people but they love me as their Princess. They do not love me as a woman or like should husband love his wife, I hope he shall at least be kind if not loving. I must forgo any guarantee of true love or happiness for my people, for them and only for them I will always be loyal.' She saw in her mind eye the beautiful blue marble like planet earth she enjoyed gazing at it at night. She swished into palace her mother stood up from her thrown.

" I will accept the kings proposal for my people." She said

" Thank you my daughter I will alert the king, the engagement ceremony will be in three days." Her mother's great voice trembled only slightly.


	2. My son, my son, my stubborn son

**Chapter two: _My son, My Son, My Stubborn Son._**

The man groaned as the light filtered around the heavy dark crimson velvet curtains sat on his eyelids and brow. Two deep cobalt blue eyes shot open and blinked a few times then the man sat up with a lurch and squinted to take in his surroundings. Then fell back to his pillows with a grunt and rolled to the edge and off the bed miraculously not getting tangled in the black silk sheets and landing on his feet, which were bare alike his well toned upper body. He ran a hand through his silky raven black hair. He heard a knock at the door from the hall. He looked toward the door and made no attempt to dress more than the loose pants he wore.

" Yes?" the door creaked open a servant stood. He raised his eyebrows in question.

" Prince, the king would like to see you once you've dressed and eaten." The servant muttered. 'What did he want now' the Prince thought. But decided the point was moot because either way he must go and thus must find out. He sighed.

"Alright." He said and moved to the adjoined room to see if a bath was ready. He quickly took his bath, although the water was not yet heated, and dressed decently and strutted down to breakfast curiosity eating away at him. He all but gobbled down his food and snagged an apple to eat on the way. He finished the fruit just before he reached the throne room and a servant approached him took the core away for the pigs possibly then he strode into the room. As he approached his father he did an extravagant almost mocking bow to his father.

" What is your will my liege." he said his father leaned his elbow on his own thigh and his drooped head into his hand and shook his head.

" Sire?" his son said expectantly with the corners of his lips twitching up.

"My son I see you are in good humour, please rise" the prince stood the king waved away the people in audience or milling about out of the room. " My son Endymion the doctors report I shall not live long. In my confidences with Queen Serenity confirmed this as she did not contradict this assertion and with her advisors Saturn of death and Pluto of time..."

"I…" his son started but was cut off.

"Endymion, do not speak! Listen boy, I want one thing before I resign to death, the security of you and our nation, my son, you must marry!"

"I do not want that, father the all eligible women here either plot evilly to manipulate me for power and wealth or have heads as empty as a starving man's gut." He said with disgust.

" Well aren't you glad I've chosen an eligible lady that not from here." His father smirked at him.

"Whom from where in the seven bloody hells do you speak of dear father?" he growled.

" Hardly hell my dear boy, she is actually more accurately from the heavens." Seeing his son's confusion he chuckled Endymion glared "Queen Serenity's daughter Princess Serenity."

"How you get the Queen to agree to that, I thought they were too proud to consort with _Earthlings_!" he said bitterly. However he was truly stunned it was well known that the Princess while well educated and said to be extraordinarily beautiful and strong like her mother, had not been allowed out of the space controlled by the moon kingdom alliance. Her mother was said to be fiercely protective of the girl and loved her dearly. He himself had not seen her, not many visitors outside the alliance were allowed on the moon although they hosted numerous political banquets. For the last few years Princess Serenity had been running many of the diplomatic discussion that took place on the Moon as well as mediating disputes between the planets, although her mother still ruled the kingdom.

"It was hard to get her to acknowledge us as anything but barbarians. She was nearly outraged by my request of her daughter's hand for a peace treaty and trade treaty. You know we've been in a bit of a conflict lately that is becoming more heated, boy. I think she agreed about your necessity for a formidable bride. I also asked her as my last request. She seemed to have something in mind besides all this for she paused for a bit to think and the smiled gravely and said she would put the question to her daughter and respond by the end of a Lunarian week. But she said the she would only delegate Serenity or her future children as her heir to the kingdom unless Serenity decide to change that some time to relinquish rule to you, but I do not see that as likely they are a very dominant and proud people. But I am confident of her positive response. She wants peace and well being for her people more than anything and I am sure the princess feels the same way."

"Father…!"

"Endymion! I absolutely insist on this Serenity is absolutely the best what more could a man want from a wife beauty, kindness, strength, intelligence, power, and wealth did I mention charisma. I tire of your stalling, many of the lower princes have married at fifteen you are 24, and I shall die soon and there must be an heir for you, suspend your doubts and just comply for once for your kingdoms sake!" They glared at each other. Endymion's head bowed.

"Fine. I can do anything I have to." He hissed. And then stormed out of the room. The king sighed and slumped a bit people filed back into the room.

" I wonder if Selenity is having this much trouble. Dear gods, you think your helping the boy and what does he do but bite your head off." He muttered quietly and sighed. A servant came up a whispered in his ear. He grunted and stood up with difficulty and ambled to the communications room.


	3. Duet of unrest

**chapter 3: _Duet of Unrest_**

Serenity sat on the cool stone floor of her balcony in the weak Lunarian sun, which she did not know as weak. At least she would be able to see earth, she reflected as she leaned against the rail. She hoped he would at least be kind to her perhaps if he wasn't they could have one of those long distance marriages where she stayed on the moon and ruled her kingdom and he stayed on the earth and ruled his. She realized that she would still have to bear an heir probably for his kingdom and hers. And that required making love to some one did not love. She supposed you really couldn't call it making love then, just sex. The sad thing was that she longed for love and coveted above everything else, although her well-educated mind faulted her for it she could not help it. Perhaps she should blame the Princess Minako for it after all she was the one whom had filled her mind with stories of such silly things as true love.

" Serenity" she heard the Venusian princess call through the door. 'Speak of the devil' she thought rolling her eyes but choosing to remain silent.

"Princess we know you're there." 'that was definitely Jupiter dear gods it was probably all of them.' She thought in terror and if she knew her friends they would likely not go away short of searching the room for her. She was tempted to change into her soldier form and make daring escape but vetoed it as she knew her friends would enjoy that challenge of the chase and undoubtedly punish her in some horribly embarrassing fashion once she was caught.

"Come in" she spoke

"Hello princess" four angelic voices of her friends cooed as they stormed the balcony. They hugged her and cuddled around her, they lay there silently for some time basking in the warmth of the gentle sun and happy companionship.

" How are you princess, you seem a bit down." Ami spoke after silence.

"I am engaged."

" Busy? With what?"

"With a man. To be married, my friend."

"To whom?"

"How? Why?"

"Since when?"

"Our princess! Only sixteen!" came the chorus of beautiful outraged voices and bewail from her shocked sworn protectors. She told them of that morning. A distressed expression marred their faces at the fact, but knew they could do little to change the facts. They pulled closer offering support by cuddling around their princess more tightly.

" Well he is quite handsome" Venus remarked

"Please tell me honestly he isn't barbaric and rude or gross and violent."

" No Serenity don't go judging him by those silly stereotypes, though admittedly there are many men on earth that do resemble such indolent grizzly beasts, Endymion isn't one of them. Though considering his father … he must have got it from his mother. Looks will not be an issue he is beautiful and graceful with out being a twit about it like so many of the Venusian men I know. Actually he looks as if he could be Rei's brother perhaps."

"Mina is quite right he is incredibly well mannered though a tad bit arrogant at times. For the most part I found him rather intelligent and kind" Mercury put in.

"As well as a strong warrior" Jupiter put in.

" Yes he also has some sort of psychokinetic powers and healing powers. I do admitted though I found his general jadeite much more companionable than he." Rei said and sighed " but is so hard to get a good excuse to go to Earth! Besides touring and stuff …it is quite beautiful. Don't worry it will all be ok. If you have any problems come to us we will always believe you and help you sort things, and of course protect you."

" Hey Sere want to practice today, it is important you know."

" Senshi?"

"Yeah."

"That sounds fine… lets go to the training grounds. They all turned into their senshi forms raced to the training grounds and spared and practicing accuracy with their powers. For a time Serenity appeared to lose her worries in the heat of battle practice and smiled and gaily laughed with her friends. After their practice they went to a secret waterfall and cold water springs and swam in the refreshing waters. After a period a gliding through pure waters relaxed air was pierced. Serenity perched on rock on the edge of the clear pool with her knees hugged to her chest a contemplative look on her pretty pale face.

"Serenity?" the others asked worriedly

"Its nothing I was… I was just thinking about how I may never be able to do this again and how I might be stuck on earth for the rest of my life."

"Nonsense Serenity"

"Well really, if the king is dying there shall be some pressure to bear an heir for the earthen throne. Even if he doesn't die soon it is still expected of me to bear an heir within two years of marriage as every royal is expected to do. If I get a girl first then she shall probably become the heir to the moon kingdom (provided I eventually get a boy) then even should my mother die I shall not be able to rule. My daughter will be sent not I, my husband shall very likely not allow me to be there after all earthling males tend to be very possessive and obsessed with dominance. Not only that she will not know and love the moon kingdom like I do as she will probably not be born on the moon and shall not live on it for at least these sixteen short years I have. If she is able to live here for that time I shall not and I shall not know my daughter." She paused trembling a bit on the verge of tears " I'm not ready to leave yet, I once thought I would like to travel some where far away but even in those dreams I would always return here. These are my people and this is my land and that of my mothers before I. I'm not ready to be a mother either. I've got so much to do here as the princess and director of diplomatic affairs, but I really don't think I'm mature enough to take a parental role. I always assumed that I would perhaps wait a few centuries as my mother did when I'm more established and wiser. But now times up, and although my life was never truly mine to control I shall be constrained even more so contorted into a shape a mold of what is wanted for this… by this Prince." She ended, put off by that word, and stood abruptly up with that and magicked some clothing on to herself. Then walked calling over her back. "See you guys later, I've go a lot of preparing to do after all tomorrow I visit earth and meet my husband to be and my formal engagement is announced in three days and our marriage is likely to be next month." She spoke in a lifeless voice. They stared after her as she returned to the palace then went to her room helped her maids' pack then fell into dreamless sleep on her bed forgetting dinner.

Back on earth despues de la conversacion de el rey y el principe

The prince stomped up the stairs opened the double doors to his room and slammed them shut then threw himself onto his bed.

" How could he do this to me, he acts like I'm a child still and can't make my own decisions. It may be odd for a prince to not take a wife before 24 but I don't need one!" He shouted and tried to calm the angry and irrational voices in his mind, but to no avail, so he decided to go for a ride to clear his mind and went to the stables. He rode swiftly through the fields and plains and into the tall shadows of the forest. He swung down from his horse as they entered deeper into the forest. The forest calmed his soul and he sat at the foot an old oak and thought and thought and finally came to a conclusion. 'this…this, I know not what to do. I think I shall wait to see what happens. There is really nothing that I can do about this.' He hated feeling helpless. He sat there for a while, falling a sleep against the oak. He awoke to the noise of footsteps on the forest floor, he kept his eyes shut they came closer. He soon heard a voice.

"Here he is, we were right. And he's asleep." That was Jadeites voice. He heard him turn and call the others he quickly crept behind Jadeite and grabbed him and put his dagger to his neck. And then whispered

" You should be more careful. All is not as it seems" then took the knife from his neck; Jadeite scrambled away rubbing his neck as the other came running up.

" Holy shit Endy, do you have to be such a bastard when your in bad mood" He said while Endy smirked and spun his dagger and sheathed it at his side " you nearly gave me a heart failure." he said bracing himself with one arm against the earth and rubbing his neck with the other.

"Endy dinner is being served, we were sent to find you." Zoisite said

"Did father give you any more messages." Endy said with an insolent look.

" Yes he did he said the moon princess Serenity shall be visiting next morrow your engagement is to be announced in three days time. Your wedding date is to be announced but is estimated to be next month." Nephrite said with little inflection.

" Well then we must get back to prepare" Endymion said with sarcasm swinging onto his midnight black horse. They nodded and mounted their horses. Malachite came up along side Endymion.

" Do you race my Prince?" He said with a straight face and a much too innocent voice knowing full well Endy's like of racing. Endy smiled sharply with accepted and took off. The others raced after him but were unable to catch him, as he raced his heart eased as it had on his journey to the forest and was able to forget his plight. He soon came upon his castle there were numerous servants cleaning and preparing the ground as well as insides. He ignored all this and handed his horse off to a stable boy and stepped into hall it smelled flowery. He sniffed again 'definitely flowery and fruity' he thought and wrinkled his nose. He considered ripping down some of the flowers chains draped along the walls but decided to ignore them instead and quickly took to his room to change. Black roses were arranged in vases about his room, if they had been anything else they would have been promptly thrown out the window with glee. But instead they where left in their place, happily dying slowly in their vases. He dressed for dinner quickly and made his way down. His father lifted his wine glass toward him as he entered the room.

"Come here boy, and join the festivities of your impending engagement."

"I though it was your impending death." He said. His father's brows creased. Endymion sighed and trotted over.

"Now my son do not be cross, it is all for the best you shall see."

"When shall that be father?"

" When you see the Princess, Prince!" shouted someone from the crowd of eating ladies and lords the crowd laughed loudly.

"Or lay with her." was yelled followed by another round of rancorous laughing.

" It is true." Malachite said as he entered. "She is quite a beauty to behold." He said as he snagged a roll and sat down next to the king. " 'Course I prefer princess of Venus more suited to my personality, the moon princess is bright and beautiful but rather too pure and innocent for my taste." This won many chortles from those seated at the table.

"Does everyone know this woman but me?" Endymion said with a false calm that marked his voice with anger.

" Ah no my prince, only a few of us have met her you know how the Lunarians don't even allow earthlings to visit. The rest of us have to make do on hearsay or rumors. And you know the rumors of her beauty and purity." Said a jovial heavy-set middle-aged lord who dined with them.

" Please forgive us for joking prince in truth you are a very lucky man. I was only allowed to see her because of my connections to the Lunarian Royal Family; my father served as a diplomat from the moon to earth until he settled here permanently. I have met her as I said before and she is very beautiful and not without wit. She is very loving and loves her planet and people immensely and tirelessly. I think that your hardest task may be to cure he of some of her homesickness that she is bound to have." Malachite paused to take a bite of his food then swallowed it with a thoughtful expression on his face he took a sip of wine from his goblet and continued. " It is rumored that her father was some sort of sun God or king. As for Venus and the other seven planets princess, they care for her terribly, beware of their wrath. They are like her sisters and are as protective older brothers. They are each great warriors in their own right." Malachite said and returned his attention toward to the food. A silence came over the table as people ate and digested. The prince ate slowly in a methodic manner he finished the room still silent but for sounds of eating and low toned gossiping the rubbed his mouth with his napkin. As he sat the napkin down next to his plate he spoke.

"Well, I may be unhappy about this but I will listen to reason. And by your tongue she is semi divine, but we shall see tomorrow." Then stood bowed to his father and bade him good night and left.


	4. Hello!

**Chapter 4: _hello!_**

She stood in the transporter room, not that she couldn't transport without it but it put some people at ill ease if one did so. Besides there was a crowd of people besides her self and the other princesses (who were coming for moral support) and her aids and personal attendants (her mother insisted) so it was a rather large party. Her mother entered the room and made her toward Serenity.

"I apologize for not being able to come with you I shall attend your betrothal ceremony but it is best not to leave the moon throne vacant. Serenity I know that you are worried for what your future holds. But I know you shall be able to handle every thing that comes up, I have been handing more and more of my duties to you to give you challenges and you have excelled on all accounts. I'm very proud of you, you have matured so much. You shall make an excellent Queen, I am certain you shall be able to handle everything in your path. Good bye my daughter I shall see you soon. " She kissed her daughters forehead and left. Serenity saw tears standing in her mother's eyes but no one else did.

At Earth palace/castle

Endymion, the Generals, the King and servants stood in the transporter room waiting to receive the Princess and her entourage, Endymion his tapped foot on the ground and hummed a tune which earned him a quelling glance from his father and Endymion shrugged and stopped. Then there was a flash of light and they arrived. There stood five women hidden beneath golden yellow orange, royal blue, crimson, forest green, and white finely stitched and embroidered traveling cloaks and a dozen aids and servants all cloaked in warm grey. They all pulled back their hoods and deferred their eyes ground and bowed (or curtsied as it was a mostly female assemblage). As Serenity raised her eyes her vision halted on Endymion. Endymion and Serenity starred at each other in amazement and curiosity then Serenity broke her gaze blushing lightly and approached them as the servants rushed around to organize and carry off the valises and get her aids and attendants to they're correct rooms.

"I am Princess Serenity of the moon, may I introduce Princess Minako of Venus head guardian of the moon kingdom, Princess Rei of Mars guardian and head priestess of the moon kingdom, Princess Amilia of Mercury guardian and head scholar of the moon kingdom, and Princess Litaña of Jupiter guardian and head of the domestic affairs of the moon kingdom. I am to convey apologies from my mother, Queen Serenity, she will be unable to attend until the betrothal. How do you do?" She said sincerely and curtsied deeply the other princesses curtsied as well.

"Well, thank you. Please permit me to introduce myself I am King Endymion the third and this young man is my son Prince Endymion the 4th, and these his four Generals General Malachite, General Jadeite, General Zoisite, and General Nephrite. I am honored with your presence and that of the other princesses. My household is at your service."

"Pleased to meet you King Endymion, Prince Endymion and Generals." She said and the princesses curtsied again.

"The pleasure is all mine Princess, princesses." The prince said charmingly and bowed with his generals.

" Endymion why don't you get Princess Serenity settled in you can perhaps take a tour of the garden while her room is being set up by her attendants. Generals see that the princesses of Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus are settled as well. There is a ball in your honor at seven o'clock. I hope you shall all attend." (A.N. I suck at intros, it was exceedingly boring wasn't it. I sorry I tried to hurry through it. Well… on with the story)

The king left promptly along with the Generals and Princesses. Serenity and Endymion however stayed and stared at each other for a bit. Endymion gaze swept over her body, her lips thinned. 'At least I'm wearing a cloak.' She thought tiredly. Oh how she hated that look she had got it from most men she had encountered, it was so demeaning. 'On the other hand' she thought ' I just looked him over like that myself I can hardy protest, by the gods he is gorgeous. His hair is so deep black almost as though it is darkness itself; no one on the moon had hair like that. Even Rei's hair can't quite compare. ' And his figure so graceful and fine yet strong. I had imagined someone more burly looking for an earthling king with a note of great military prowess.' Then Endymion's deep voice quite effectively came ripping tracks out from under her train of thoughts.

"Ah would you like to take a walk through the gardens." He said at a loss for what to do. He regained himself a bit and offered his arm.

" Why yes thank you Prince Endymion." She said recovering quickly, and took his arm.

"Please call me just Endymion." He said as they strolled to the gardens.

"If you call me Serenity." She said in a singsong voice.

"Deal." He said smiling. They walked for a bit in silence till she detached herself from him to smell a rose.

"So… you like flowers?" He said, his brain had made a successful departure when he saw her. She had the most beautiful face he'd ever seen and her hair was so long and golden she looked like and angel and her petite frame made her very cute. Her beauty was obviously not earthly. Now he was curious to see if the rumors of intelligence were as true, but for the life of him could not seem to come up with intelligent conversation. 'Dammit I sounded like a dolt ' you like flowers?' My God! I'm a complete idiot.'

"Yes" she said still ignoring him out of nervousness.

" Ummm I heard you are in charge of diplomatic affairs on the moon."

"Yes I am or I was." She said.

"What was it like it must have been a huge job considering the moon kingdoms influence."

" Yes, you would not believe some of the disagreements and cultural difference from planet to planet." She talked at length on this subject and conferred with him for his experiences he was quite amazed at her wealth of knowledge. A servant came out to remind that the ball was now in just an hour.

"Oh! I must go prepare for the ball."

"Please let me escort you to your room Princess. "

" Thank you, I apologize I have spoken to much, I tend to when I'm nervous." 'Gaaah I'm babbling again why did I just imply I was nervous.' He smiled 'he smiled. Good. Now what's that mean? Is he laughing at me? Does he like me!' she blushed and stared down at her shoes.

"Here we are." he said gently. She looked up blushing.

" Thank you, see you at the ball?" she said in a hopeful tone.

" I'll be looking forward to it." He said positively grinning at her.

She entered her room and flopped down on the bed ' Serenity what are you thinking. ' Her mind was being lacking coherence because of her encounter. A vision played across her mind in slide form. 'Yay Serenity meets a prince, a very very hot prince . Yay Serenity speaks to very very hot prince, go Serenity. Serenity babbles incessantly, annoying prince to no- end. Bye bye very very hot prince.' It was complete with little pictures with helpful caption boxes and arrows.' She groaned then thought of the Prince 'he seemed decent and intelligent and I found it very easy to talk to him too easy perhaps.' 'When he spoke he looked into my eyes.' 'I want to get to know him' she thought 'I like him. I think I really really like him I think. I think I really really really really really...' 'This is not good.' 'wait I'll be engaged to him in two days. That's good. I mean this is good, I think,...'

"But does he like me?" She moaned continuing her thoughts out loud and rolled over so that she could breath easy unmuffled by the bed sheets expecting to see the canopy of her bed instead seeing the four faces of her friends.

"Do you think she is okay?" Mina asked.

" She looks rather feverish…" Lita observed

"Do you want to get dressed for the ball Serenity?" Rei said raising her eyebrow innocently.

"How did your meeting with the prince go?" Ami asked.

"Ahh..." Serenity began .

"Hmm for once speechless Serenity." Rei remarked.

"Who is that you were moaning about Serenity?" Lita asked Serenity glared at her friends and then decided it was hopeless to be angry with them.

"The Prince… how can I, what would make him like me better?"

" Princess you are already are nearly perfect, anyone could love you and would love you. Don't worry just be your gorgeous and undeniably adorable self. You'll see soon, he'll love you to. " Minako said and hugged her friend

"In the meantime why don't you bathe and dress for the ball." said Ami checking the time.

"We'll help you get ready but we still have to dress ourselves, now stop worrying princess. You are so exasperating sometimes." Rei sighed

" If he ever makes you unhappy tell us we'll take care of him." Lita said rubbing her fist threateningly. Serenity smiled her friends were so good to her. Ikuko and Molly came into help Serenity while the others girls went to get ready she finished her bath and Molly and Ikuko tried to help her dry her hair quickly using massive amounts of towels then the senshi came in and Ami used her influence on water to draw it from serenity's hair. Mina and Rei picked out her dress and other accessories while Jupiter and mercury helped her fix her nails. Mina and Rei returned with a dress from their journey through her walk in closet. They helped her put on the bodice which was a bit tighter than a second skin and left her gracefully small shoulders bare skirt of the dress was of an white silk.

" Now I know why I always have Ami and Lita choose my clothing." she gasped as her friend tied the slim ribbons of the bodice.

"Ha ha ha. Now stay still we have to do your hair and make up and give you accessories." Rei demanded

"No make up." Serenity said

" A little okay" Mina insisted

"Alright " Serenity it was best to leave them to it. Her friends worked on her hair and make up. The finished she stood up and walked over to a mirror she wore a single pearl on a delicate white gold chain and small single pearls in her triple pierced ears and a pearl ring on her right index finger. Her skin glowed in the dim light and her hair shone her cheeks wore a very little pale blush and her eyelids sparkled with a stingily applied iridescent glitter. She smiled and thanked her friends and they all left for the ball. Serenity's friends were announced before her.

°0oOOo°0

Endymion stood all in black but silver edging on her jacket, positioned near the end of the stairs in the crowd of minglelers waiting impatiently to see serenity.

"Care for a drink, my prince?" a servant asked politely.

"Yes, thank you." he took it in hand and reflected on his impatience. 'I have never waited for a woman, they usually just find me.' One voice said in his mind 'But she shall be my wife.' Another argued in denial of his growing attraction. 'But that isn't the only reason is it?' said the first voice again. 'Besides her being smart, kind, and quite possibly the most beautiful woman ever created, yes.' The voice paused then gushed. 'She looked so beautiful, gods I have never seen a woman like that. Her figure was so petite, and she had such golden hair and fair skin and her eyes so large and brilliant. You might think her an artist idealistic painting or gypsy's myth. But she is real, sharp and witty. No wonder her mother kept her to herself.' He gazed toward the grand staircase with feigned indifference. 'I want her for myself.' This thought floated through his mind, the conclusion startled him, 'I've never really thought this way about anyone. I must charm her, dote on her, befriend her, and seduce her; for I can have no other after her. No other could charm my eye, mind, and heart. I must have her and I must have her love in return. Love? Have I fallen, do I love her? Yes. I never knew…' He heard her being announced as she came out to the top of the stairs.


	5. To dance in the light

**Chapter 5: _to dance in the light  
_**

The room seemed to stop for a moment as she descended the staircase. Endymion's untasted drink slipped through his fingers Malachite standing next to him caught the drink and smirked. Mina smiled with glee catching Rei's eye, who had also been watching for Endymion's reaction, and gave her a mental high five. Then catching Serenity's eye she winked and smiled and mouthed "go for it girl" and gestured towards Endymion.

" Did I not tell you." Malachite whispered in his friend ear and nudged him to release him from his stunned state. Endymion immediately moved toward the stairs before another might try to claim her for a dance. Parting the crowd of advancing suitors.

" Serenity." He said in a deep voice as he bow before and then reached for her hand.

" Endymion!" she exclaimed happily and smiled at him. His heart skipped a beat then started pumping double time. 'Her smile cheers my very soul, in her gaze I feel so warm, so loved, and so accepted. I would do anything to keep her smiling.' He thought.

" Would you care to dance Serenity." She smiled again and nodded also mesmerized by the vision in front of her. He then happily took her hand smiling, and led her to the dance floor, glancing at her covertly. 'She looks like angel in that gauzy and white silk dress. It certainly emphasizes her chest and slim waist and although it covers the entirety of her leg properly. I dare imagine how long they are.' He thought. ' I must get her seamstress to accompany her to earth.' Serenity and Endymion were both quite talented at dancing it being somewhat of a social and diplomatic requirement of the time. Serenity had never felt so happy as he danced with her and gazed at her with such a expression of love and desire. The musicians took a break and people dispersed from the dance floor. Endymion took Serenity's hand and led her gently to a quiet balcony.

"Serenity I… um" He paused as he realized that he was on the verge of declaiming boundless love for this woman and he did even know if she had even an inkling of feeling for him.

"Endymion" she blurted out with equal force and paused to fearing to say what she felt for the same reasons. Then remembering his look gathered her courage. And tried to gather thoughts into some order as to speak to him coherently.

" I from the first time I … I was originally against this marriage. I was afraid having to leave my home, afraid of being a mother, afraid to change. I most of all and most secretly I was afraid you would not like me and you would not love me and nor would I you. I supposed we would share only an abhorrence of each other. I apologize and honestly say I imagined you to be pigheaded and cruel brute, who would ignore my mind. But as you engaged me in conversation I knew that you were different than Our awful stereotypes of earthlings. I now consent whole-heartedly with little trepidation to the marriage. I see in your eyes that you truly see me." She trembled slightly as she whispered this as she stared out into the night.

" Serenity… I love you. I am surprised myself that I feel so strongly so soon. I admit I was also upset about getting married but I am not anymore." He said and put his arms around her.

" Truly Endy"

"Truly Sere. Do you ah… feel the same."

" Yes, I love you so much. I've never felt these feeling before. I've never felt such a binding force to someone, I want to be with you and stay with you, I feel I could live forever just as long as you were with me. I shouldn't feel so strongly so quickly but I feel as though I've known you for an eternity although we've just met. Weird isn't it." She reached up and stroked his glossy black hair.

" Not really, I feel the same way." He smiled was about to kiss her when he heard the orchestra startup again he with drew and smiled.

"Care to dance milady." She smiled not catching that he had been about to kiss her and took his hand as they made their way back to the dancing area. They danced nearly all evening in each other's arms eventually stopping to get a drink because of exercise-induced dehydration. The bumped into Jadeite and Rei at the punch bowl.

" Hey, how is it going Endy, princess." Jadeite said.

"I am surprised you two have not dropped dead of exhaustion you've been dancing the entire evening." Rei said enjoying the blush that drew to their faces.

"Excuse me there is a message from the moon kingdom for you Princess Rei." A waiter said softly near her ear.

"Oh very well I must see you all later." She shot a meaningful look at Jadeite who drew her hand to his lips and kissed it looking straight into her eyes and quirked his eyebrows. She grinned widely.

" Tonight?" he asked in a innocent hopeful tone

"Tomorrow." she smirked at his comment and almost laughed as he pretended to look hurt and distraught."At breakfast." She confirmed and turned to follow the guiding messenger. Endymion had a smirk on his face and quirked his eyebrows toward his friend whom attempted to return the smirk but instead shrugged and drank some punch blushing lightly and quickly deserted the prince. Serenity had a worried look on her face; Endymion looked down and immediately enquired what was wrong.

"Well it not like mother to call right in the middle of things she usually likes to be much more discrete and handle things in an inconspicuous manner. She would not of called now unless it is of the utmost importance. Which implies some danger for my kingdom. Especially since she called upon Rei who has seer powers. The oracles must have seen something for she would not have called for Rei but to gainsay or find it to be correct." She blurted out.

" Well either way we shall probably find out soon, it was urgent after all." He said with uneasiness also edging his tone.

"Yes you're probably correct." She held onto his arm. "I think I would like to retire now." she said

"Alright, please allow me to escort you to your room" He asked

"With pleasure" she said and they departed the ballroom. They reached her room.

"Goodnight Serenity." He said softly

"Good night Endy." He kissed her hand and left. She stepped into her room, moonlight flooded the cold white marble floor. She paused she did not hear anyone near or approaching. She quickly transformed into her senshi form and left out her balcony to pursue mars. She quickly scanned the area for smoke indicating a sacred fire and followed that there she found mars praying and meditating before it. The she opened her eyes and the fire rose menacingly Rei gasped at her vision. Rei immediately bowed and rose and fire walked briskly to the communication room. Whispering a few words a vision of Queen Serenity sprung to life before her eyes. Rei immediately sunk to her knees and bowed.

"My queen, the oracles are correct it shall come."

"So it has finally come to pass that evil shall rise."

"Yes, but it can be stopped with her here."

"Yes, I know this also."

"is that why...?"

"One of the many."

"We shall fight with them." Queen Serenity looked at Rei fondly her hand mirrored a motion of stroking the girl hair but as she was only a hologram could do nothing.

"Thank you Rei, I must leave, good night."

"Good night my Queen." The vision of Selenity disappeared. Rei stayed silent for a time and Serenity began to sneak away.

"Serenity!" Rei said. 'foiled again' Serenity thought and shuffled toward Rei.

"Yes Rei." She said expecting a lecture.

" You followed me from the fire "

"Yes." Serenity said. Rei sighed and stood.

"Let's just get to bed, you know what I'm going to say." Rei sighed. Serenity shook her head yes and allowed mars to usher her out and to her room. Serenity detransformed in her room Rei helped her undo the strings tied in the back. Then Serenity dressed for bed and hopped in and demanded a hug. Rei smiled gave her hug and bid her good night warmly and left. Serenity tried to sleep but she kept worrying. 'What of the evil rising and who was it that would rise against it, she finally fell into uneasy sleep.


	6. Getting to know you

Chapter six: _getting to know you_

She rose in the morning when the sun came to such an angle that it beamed on her eyelids though the falls of white canopy curtains. It took a minute for her mind to readjust to her surroundings and remember where she was. She left her bed to bathe and dressed in a simple white dress with a large pink ribbon sash around her mid section that tied in the back with a bow. She wore flat white sandals that tied her feet to them with thin glossy pink ribbons. She hurried to breakfast hall and then realized she didn't know where she was going or where she was in the castle for that matter. She started to walk briskly when she saw some familiar staircases. Endymion who was nearly sprinting to breakfast (he slept into do to difficulties getting to sleep as well) from a different hall than Serenity was unable to stop in time as they ran into each other. Endymion having more mass and speed and thus more momentum made Serenity tumble to the ground he fell forward almost onto her but was saved by putting his arms out. She groaned and opened her eyes Endymions face was about six inches from hers and one of his arms on either side of her she blushed. Nephrite walked past to the stairs with Litaña on his arm. Litaña glanced over eyes widening only momentarily she then sniffed disapprovingly. Then turned her attention back to the stairs.

"Not in the hall guys." she called over her shoulder and Nephrite looked over and chuckled then continued to breakfast with Lita. Endymion blushed and immediately struggled to get up and offered Serenity a hand to get up mumbling apologies as she accepted. Serenity straightened her skirts.

"Would you like me to escort you to breakfast my princess?" he asked with hopeful anticipation. She nodded and took his arm smiling and they went down to breakfast together. They entered the dining hall the King beamed at them.

"Come sit here my children." He said gesturing towards to spaces deliberately left vacant on either side of him. They approached him. "Sit here dear girl" he addressed Serenity kindly as if she were his own daughter and gestured to the seat on his right. " You're here boy." He said more roughly and gestured to left they sat down obediently across from each other. "Now tell me how you two are doing." He enquired and patted Serenity on the hand.

"We are doing well king." Serenity smiled toward Endymion, who could not help but smile back with an equally ridiculous wide grin. The king chuckled quietly at this turn off events. He knew this would work, his son he was very picky about women. Some had begun to believe that Endy didn't like women, and some believed he didn't like any gender or species of humanoid form what so ever. But the king knew his son better than that. He had immediately noticed his sons tendency to notice smaller women more often. He had been taking notes as he bombarded his son with women for the past eight years, hoping Endy would dyne to take particular interest in any woman. But Endy hadn't. He had also noticed Endy's like of more cheerful girl though he feigned disdain for many of them because their lack of over all common sense. He came to the conclusion that his son deliberately tried to isolate himself. Endy's Mother's death had shaken their family hard. The king remember his late wife Queen Gaia those distinctive deep ocean blue eyes Endy had inherited from her. Her wonderful laugh that sounded like delicate wind chimes. She had never fallen back from her duties as queen. So strong so great but she died so young, he had had no love for another wife after that his heart was shattered into shards that escaped him. He had hung all hopes on their son. He loved her still so much. She had been a small woman also not more than 5'2' with long hair. It was rumored that her father had gone into the forest for a ride and disappeared for several years. A few years later, the he had returned with a child. Her father died soon after leaving her in her grandfather's care. Her grandfather despite his early dismay and objections was entranced by the child and became very attached. He sensed her fascination to the forest would not allow her to play in the forest for fear she would return to it permanently. She soon became ill and he took her back into the woods where she recovered. At age fourteen her grandfather died in a fire at the manor also started by lightning. Gaia had been visiting the royal court at her grandfather's insistence at the time of his. During this period he'd met her under an oak tree sitting amongst the flowers that had overrun the courtyard. He had married her three years later and Endymion had been born soon after her 18th birthday. He sighed in memory. Endy had loved his mother very much and she had been the world to him. He became solemn and silent after her death. Perhaps if he had been more receptive to Endy as a child Endy wouldn't have taken his mothers death so hard. He needed someone to break the darkness Endy wore like an exoskeleton, otherwise he knew Endy would become the end of the line for the throne and for his self. He needed light, Serenity being the daughter of a sun god and the Queen of the moon qualified as downright luminous. It was her nature to be happy and sunny, she glowed, and could light a room with a smile. Plus she was small and had a good figure and face. She also had a lot to offer for the earth diplomatically. And with her and his son's looks and brains he was quite sure his grandchildren would be gorgeous and brilliant. He smiled.

" Please call me father." He requested.

" Certainly, father." Serenity said smiling toward him he smiled back.

"Thank you dear." He turned to look at Rei "Now Princess Rei do you have any important news from the Queen, I was told she summoned you yesterday."

"It was just some last minute inquiries she request I make, about alliances and such I shall complete it quite soon I sent some people out to check up on the situation for me." Rei answered blandly not really mentioning anything of any consequence. The king frowned, but held his peace he wouldn't question any further he would just ask the Queen directly when she came. He spoke again.

" I trust you all enjoyed the ball." There was an overall yes. So the king abandoned conversation to eat his food. After breakfast Endymion had to go take care of some duties leaving Serenity time to wander the castle. Admiring the unique and exquisite architecture. It was all very different from the moon where building was done almost entirely in some kind of rock or another and glass. The moons soil was not suitable to grow the many trees, that earth had, the soil didn't have the right kinds of minerals and nutrients. Furthermore all life was confined to the domes of the moon. So the Lunarians focused on hydroponics mostly developed by the bright Mercurians for agriculture. And relied mostly on fish and chickens for their sources of protein, as they didn't require extensive grazing in nonexistent moon fields. In any case their lack of ability to readily produce certain kinds of vegetation put limits what they could do in building as well as a variety of other fields. This had also inspired a large amount of creativity, a variety of new discoveries using the limited amount of material. It had also inspired science to come up with new discoveries for making the availability of previously unavailable item such as the modified mulberry tree to be conformed to vines which leaves where fed to silk worms. But in any case there was quite a bit of wood usage making it more possible for different types of structure than on the moon, it was fabulous. Eventually she ended up in the kitchens and came with an idea to go kidnap Endy from his meetings to go on a picnic after all she was avoiding her friends because of their inevitable question about the ball. After all she had often wished for someone to come kidnap her from her numerous drawn out meetings on the moon. So maybe Endy would repay the favor one day. Maybe by then they'd be married and he'd kidnap her for immoral reasons. She blushed violently just thinking of such thing and quickly chided her self for thinking such silly thought that sounded far too much like a line from one of Mina's silly romantic novels. So she began talking with Nicholas a kitchen hand that was a duty that day they got along well in no time at all she was offered anything in the kitchen. Endymion who had finished his pressing duties was in search of Serenity when he heard her beautiful voice float out of the kitchen curious he stuck his head inside and spied the princess talking with the cook Nicholas who was so focused on her that did not see Endymion come up till he came close. She was making wide gestures it looked like she was telling a story or something she was very animated in her movements. She looked like a child standing in front of the big burly chef.

"What are you up to here in the kitchens princess? Endymion said in a deep playful voice.

"Endymion!" She cried happily and turned to him and hugged him he smiled. And hugged her back.

"Your Princess here was trying to beg food off me. Saying something about kidnapping you from meetings to go on a picnic. She was explaining how she was going to kidnap you. I believe there was a large sack involved and maybe a candlestick

"Was not! I was just explaining the necessity of picnics and proving my case with an amusing anecdote from my youth that involved kidnapping Princess Amilia for picnicing purposes whom was on the brink of exhaustion from her studies." Endymion snorted softly and replied

"Princess you are still in your youth." And ruffled her hair she swatted his hand away and attempted to straighten her hair.

"Hmm that's what you think, I may be short but I probably won't grow any taller and if I do probably only a couple inches, I'm not a child." she said in a high childish tone her lips pouting " We Lunarian's are always wise beyond our years and looks, Endymion." She said in a deeper more seductive voice gazing up at him through her long gorgeous lashes her full pink lips still pouting. "I like my mothers before me have been taught to run the kingdom by my age of course it would take centuries for me to be as skilled a leader as my mother." She stood tall and regal without making a mockery of such. Her face was beautiful and her lips formed a slight smile but her air was solemn her voice soothing and her eyes sharp. Endymion looked stunned at her seemingly change in stature to suit her roles. "So how about that picnic." She said in her childish tone.

"I usually wouldn't give anyone anything but she is mighty convincing."

" Yes I know." He smiled at Nicholas shaking his head at her conniving good nature. She pulled away and he looked down. "A picnic eh." She looked up at him smiling brightly and nodding yes. "Well then Nicholas, do we have permissible food."

"O' course."

" Well then let me go grab a blanket to sit on and we'll be off."

A few hours later

The meadow of tall grasses and flowers ruffed gently at breezes demand. Two individuals sat lay on a blanket feeding each other grapes.

"Favorite color?"

" Black. Yours?"

"Pink. Your turn for a question."

"I just asked you one."

" You just reflected mine. Your turn to come up with an original question."

" Fine," he smiled at her and stroked her golden hair "favorite food."

"Dumplings or chocolate. Basically anything sweet. Yours?"

" Pasta."

" Favorite thing to do?"

"Read or Walk. Yours"

" Sleep or be with my friends."

"Least favorite food."

"Carrots."

"Now that's interesting I never would guessed"

"Yours?"

"I don't have one." Endymion said proudly smirking. She rolled over to look him in the eye. Coming within mere inches of his face, she however did not back away, she did steadied her nervous puffs of air escaping her. She tried not to focus on the scent of roses that hung about his graceful masculine body or his perfect lightly tan skin from sparing practice in the hot earth sun, even his hair glinted in invitation. Instead she focused her eyed on his stunning deep blue eyes they were the color of the sea that covered his planet, needless to say it was very easy to stare into his eyes.

" You don't dislike any food." She said trying to focus on the conversation.

" I'll eat just about anything, with in reason." He answered lightly smiling at her.

"So every thing tastes good?" She questioned again putting up a challenging eyebrow.

" I haven't disliked the taste of anything I've tasted." He said confidently.

"What about grapes." She said placing one in his mouth

"I like grapes." He said chewing and swallowing the grape smirking. She held another halfway between his lips and hers, exactly three centimeters from his.

"Is that so?" she asked raising one eyebrow again.

"That is so." He said and looked straight into her eyes as he leaned closer and devoured the grape from between her fingers, licking her fingers deliberately pinning her with an intense look, then he moved to her mouth kissing her eagerly and enthusiastically, which she returned ardently. It intensified every second until they had to stop for lack of oxygen. Endy realized that he was on top of her pushed himself up and got off of her still breathing hard. He felt a bit guilty but she had tempted him most deliberately and had been a willing participant. He felt her hand on his shoulder he turned to look at her, she put her other hand forward and he grasped it. Hers was cool and easily engulfed and warmed by his. She sat down gently on his lap and arranged her skirts with the hand not entwined in his. She then looked at him with smile that turned mischievous she quickly reaffixed her innocent small smile on her face and looked out unto the prairie in which they sat together then turned to him with a serious gaze.

"So do I taste good?" she asked not quite able to keep a serious look on her face.

"Way better than anything I've ever tasted." He said in a deep seductive voice, his lips twisted into a smile unable to stay serious, he leaned in to kiss her. "May I taste you again." She smiled wickedly and closed the gap between their mouths. Just as their lips met he pulled away and looked around as though he heard voices and rustling. She looked up at him in confusion but listened for noise. They both heard some noise and stood they heard voices to of their respective guards. They both stood and tried to fix themselves up, using each other as mirrors. The other princesses and generals burst though the wooded area on horseback. The girls dismounted and rushed upon their princess hugging her then questioning.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to go on a picnic?" Rei said indignantly.

"We've been looking for you all over." Lita exclaimed.

" Yes there is a great many feats to arrange for tomorrow you know." Ami remarked in a disapproving tone.

"Remember you're getting engaged." Minako exclaimed.

"Yes I know but I felt it necessary that I discuss some important political points of discontinuity, with the prince before our engagement, dealing with the separation or union of or kingdoms." Everyone stared at the princess and she removed herself from her friends clutches and back to the prince. 'Astounding use of bullshitting vocabulary full ten points.' Endymion thought and smirked inwardly.

"Quite princess. Would you continue on your exposé on the difference galactic trade policies and possibilities of mutually inclusive trade pacts concerning both the moon and earths present trade deals?" continuing the charade with pleasure. Serenity was equally delighted by his quick and casual response to her erroneous comment regarding their discussions.

" My prince… that would truly be a great feat to arrange. I fear that we must discontinue our debate for the present and yield to the trivial yet more pressing matters of tomorrow."

"Very well." He said smiling slightly. The princesses and generals stared at them.

"Who are you two and what have you done with the prince and princess" Malachite and Minako demanded.

" Malachite I thought you knew me better."sigh Endymion helped the princess on to his horse then got on himself and called over his shoulder. "You wouldn't mind picking up the blanket and basket would you Mal, thanks."

"It is him." Jadeite said look at the retreating couple in astonishment.

"Baka! Get off your horse and help me clean up Endy's mess. Spoiled prince! I'm his god damn general not his nanny." Mal grumbled loudly. Mina giggled he looked up at her to give her a sharp reproving look but fell short when he saw the beautiful princess of love, and made eye contact. Then lowered his eyes and head giving an almost imperceptible nod of understanding, as a faint twitch seemed to have developed at the corner of his mouth. In seemingly a gesture of pity, she walked over and knelt down to help him clean up the picnic.

"I'll help clean up since our princess made the mess to." Mina said

"I would appreciate it but it is not your responsibility." Mal muttered and gave her a short look too fast for any one to interpret but her who saw deep into his eyes before he swung his head back towards the ground facing the blanket as he attempted to clean up the minor feast that had taken place hiding his face behind the long locks of white blond hair that had slipped forward from their ends rest on his broad shoulders and back. Mina blushed a bit and waved her hand as if to dismiss the comment.

"Nonsense it is surely my responsibility as much as it is yours. You guys can head back and catch up with the princess and help her prepare. I'll follow shortly." They nodded and all left. Leaving Malachite and Mina quite alone. Together.


	7. Prophet

**Chapter 7: _ prophet_**

Serenity walked into her room with her most loyal guards her princess friends at her back.

"Ikuko?" She called. Ikuko came forth with knitting in hand.

"What will you have my princess." She asked.

"Do you know where the dress that was to be made for my engagement tomorrow, might be?" She asked politely.

"Right princess, one moment please let me go find your seamstress. She has it I believe, excuse me." She bowed and left. Serenity sat down in a cushy white chair leaned back sighing and opened her mouth to talk but Nunoko her seamstress and apprentice arrived. So she turned her attention to the dress to put it on and model it for them. Makoto helped make adjustment as Rei gave critical commentary/ analysis of adjustments that should be made. Mercury worked with the schedule for the next day on her mini computer.

"The betrothal ceremony is to be at three o'clock tomorrow and at 5 o'clock the reception shall start at the main ballroom dinner will be served at 6:30 there is no specific ending time for the reception. Got that?"

"Yes, no problem."

"There also some more important details that I'm going to go through so listen up." She said looking at her computer with sharp attention. Serenity sighed.

"right." Serenity turned her head to look at her while her dress was being adjusted more.

"Okay. Your mother and all of the outer Princesses will be arriving at 10. Other delegates and envoys from the moon and other parts of the earth will be arriving at 12 and other planetary envoys at 1. You shall be expected to be onsite at 2:30 dressed certainly if not ready. Another note you shall not be allowed to greet any of the guests arriving until the reception besides your mother as she has specifically requested to speak with you."

"Not even the outers."

"No princess, I apologize."

"Oh… well, I'll see them at the reception."

"Yes princess."

"Milady." Nunoko said hesitantly

"Yes, Nunoko."

"I'm finished."

"Oh! Thank you Nunoko. From how it looks now I'm sure it will be fabulous. I really appreciate all the work you put in I know this was kind of last minute and all." She said taking off the dress behind a delicate looking shoji style screen and putting her old one on and handing the dress to Nunoko.

"No problem milady, Tomo come." She said gently smiling lightly and gestured to her apprentice a small dark pretty dark haired girl with plum colored eyes to follow. Venus made her way into the room.

"Where have you been Mi-na-ko." Serenity said emphasizing each syllable of her first name smiling widely, noticing not only her lateness but also her disarray. Minako attempted to give her a serious look and shut her down, but couldn't help but grin and blush. Falling backward onto Serenity's bed next Ami who was sitting there causing the silk sheets to poof up in a wave formation, she let out a small giggle.

"I'm not sure I want to know." Makoto grumbled.

"So…Serenity, how did your talks go with the Prince." Ami asked. Serenity blushed.

"Don't tell me," Makoto said smacking her own forehead in exasperation or shame. "You made out the entire time?"

"No Jupiter we actually had a discussion. Some people actually like to get to know the person before they are engaged. And then we kissed." She said in a goofy tone grinning.

"So do you want to marry this man even if you'll never be able to go home like you said before?" Rei said slowly. Serenity sighed.

"I don't know I think… I…no I know I love him more than anything but I still feel the pull of my the moon. It is quite beautiful from here, it was a lot cooler and temperate and not so humid as here. Nearly perfect. It is so hot and so cold here so extreme not so temperate in every sense of the meaning. I feel so alive here though, perhaps because its not so perfect, but everything seems so alive here, before I felt more like a living doll or statue. Kept in her beautiful glass case admired by the owner but never allowed to know the love and attachment of the dolls cuddled in a child's arms. This simile is of course at fault for I'm not a doll I am a Lunarian princess bred for ruling not like most other princesses (besides you my friends) bred for show and breedings sake: pretty, mindless, and with a wide pelvic arch for birthing children. I have a mind, a will and a heart of my own. Furthermore the love I now wish to know is not that of child attachment though perhaps soon I shall know and want the love of my own child, I wish for a lovers- my husbands love first. Endymion will give me this and more. He loves my mind and spirit as well as my body I feel it as he teases me and converses with me confessing his feelings, worries and memories in all honesty. I feel it as he sees and me look at me with reverence, love and passion and as he kisses me gentle yet insistent." She paused to regain focus of her thoughts and calm her beating heart. " It is for the best… many have had to trade their home for less at least I shall have the comfort of true love if not my homeland. The people here are nice enough though Nicholas… the king…the generals... my husband to be… but I love my people of the moon they are all so wonderful. It is strange but as I'm here I feel increasing uneasiness as if there was a storm coming or an evil of some kind approaching or building. Silly isn't it, please don't tell anyone this I don't want them to think I'm unhappy here." Rei looked at the others they had held a meeting about this earlier in the today during Serenity's exploration of the Palace.

"Do you still want to rule the moon though." Rei asked

"I do, but I want to be with him always. Besides Mom will still be ruling for several more centuries. I have time." The comment gave impression of flippancy but was accompanied by an uneasy tone that countered this. There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Serenity called.

"Dinner is to be served in a half hour."

"Thank you."

"Well I should dress for dinner." the girls started to file out.

"Do you want help?" Rei asked

"No I got it under control." Serenity replied and began getting ready as her room door shut behind her. She put on a deep midnight blue flowing dress and was slipping in earrings as she heard on knock at the door.

"Yes?" the door creaked open slightly she saw in her mirror Endymion's head peak through.

"Endy?"

"Serenity, er… may I come in."

"Sure." He stepped in and shut the door.

" So… how are you?" he asked nervously.

"Well, and you."

"Well. Would you like to have dinner with me instead of with the group."

"Sure, why."

" 'Cause I want to get know you, Love." His arms encircled her waist from behind and he rested his chin on her head miraculously managing to not muss her hair. He hugged her gently as she smiled at him and finished slipping in her earring she reached up and stroked his face watching him in the mirror.

" Okay. Lets go then." She said.

She sat on her bed in her night gown wisps of fragrant air drifting through her open balcony door the curtain pulled back from their door billowed at the winds entreat. Serenity gazed at the moon longingly that rose large and luminous and sighed. Naru came in and started to straighten up the room.

"Hey Naru?"

"Yes princess."

"If you had to choose between your homeland, family, your people and the love of your life what would you choose." Naru thought a moment then gave her princess a thoughtful look.

"Well I suppose it would depend on the circumstances. But you are referring to yourself aren't you milady." Naru caught Serenity's blush and nod out of the corner of her eye as she finished straightening up. She made her way to the bed where Serenity sat her eyes closed her knees pulled to her chest her head resting on them she her face still flushed in embarrassment at her transparency her long tresses falling about her like a blanket of gold and pooling about her.

" Lets say there was no obligation to marry him you would want to still, yes?" Naru sat down across from her on the bed. Serenity nodded still pink still garnishing her cheeks. "Well I think if you rejected Prince Endymion I think he would let you go he is good man. But I think he would take it really hard. You can see it in his mannerisms when he is not around you he seems to be shelled in darkness of his own construct. He is lonely, he is trying very hard for you to get around his old reflexes he has built up to guard himself from hurt, because he knows in heart that he loves you. I think he might be devastated if you left him. But your people love you too and they would also be in mourning if you left them. We need the leadership of our queen to continue to continue to guide and guard us if you leave so may the good grace the gods have bestowed on those of the royal family and imperial silver crystal the envelope our planet. If you are married to the prince you may not be able to rule again. You are very wonderful princess whatever you decide are sure either would still love you. But you are very bright you may figure out a way to do it all. But you still have some time to think it's a little less than a month to your marriage plus your mother shall be ruling for several hundred more years." Naru said.

"Thanks Naru. You're actually from the earth aren't you?" She smiled and hugged her friend.

"Yes I was sent at five to become your servant as a gift from the Earthen Court. Glad I could help you princess. You should get to sleep it's a big day tomorrow." She smiled and hugged her princess back and back. She heard Serenity mumble.

" I'll do it. I can have my cake and eat it too." Naru shut the chamber door behind her and padded down the hall to her room. Serenity stared out the window. She caught a whiff of smoke and went out to her balcony a sniffed the air again. It was definitely a sacred fire of Rei's she went back into her room trying to decide if she should go check it out she sensed that her senshi princesses were hiding something when she talked to them earlier. No doubt on mother's orders. She decided to check it out. She changed into her senshi form and headed out from her balcony. She hid behind a pillar in the room of the sacred fire where Rei sat in deep meditation. The fire flared up a bit and she sharply took in a breath.

"Who is there." Rei called coming out of meditation. Serenity dared not a breath. Rei was distracted by the fire which grew higher she refocused on it and Serenity escaped out the door and into the nearest open window of the palace which happen to be in partially moonlight area of the library. She ran her hand across the ancient books and scrolls lining the shelves as she made her way to the exit. Something… no someone grabbed her hand. She gasped in fear.

"Who are you?" the voice said it sounded achingly familiar. 'It's Endy' she realized and he stepped on cue into the moonlight as if to confirm the assertion.

"Endymion!"

"No that's who I am, that will save some time on introductions, but I asked who you are." He said coldly

"um I'm uh..."

"Daresay forgotten." He continued interrupting her stuttering. " Why do you wear the moon imperial hair style, do have relation to them?" He added with a touch of uncertainty creeping into his tone.

"uh…" she sighed she really didn't want to do this she knew he would be mad at her for not telling him. "here this will um… explain." She detransformed and realized that she had forgotten to put a robe on before morphing. ' oh this is good, I'm wearing a near translucent thin white night gown before him. Please say I'm dreaming or kill me now.' She blushed violently. 'at least I'm not naked' she thought glumly. He looked at her and his eyes widened.

"Serenity."

"Yes.

"Are you really her, not just a shape shifter or an illusion?"

" I conscientiously believe so, Endy" (A.N. Fwa that's not my line I just subbed in Endy instead of Mr.Rochester. In case you still don't know where I got it: its from Jane Eyre and couldn't resist putting it in, in this situation, so don't sue I have no claim.) He hugged her then pulled back.

"Why were you dressed up like that before?" he questioned lifting an eyebrow.

"I am also a senshi like the other princesses" she laid her head against his chest. "And was trying investigate why Rei had a sacred fire burning. My senshi have been co-opted by mother and they are hiding something from me." Trying to put in enough information to distract him from her secret life.

"A secret?" he was successfully momentarily distracted then his brows drew down. He took her shoulders and pulled her back and looked her in the eyes with a piercing gaze. "Why didn't you tell me you were a legendary senshi?" he demanded angrily.

"I just met you two days ago and hadn't conceived how to tell you I was a legendary warrior princess at sixteen." She said quietly pulled away from him completely and turning her back on him. Now wasn't the time for petty arguments she realized. However she could not stand the way he was looking at her and his angry tone. "Sorry… goodnight Endymion." She said stiffly and left quickly. He came to her and put is arms around he and hugged her.

" No I'm sorry. I was just taken by surprise… it's just that being a senshi must be a rather integral part your life and tomorrow we're getting engaged and all. Serenity I don't want to know just part of you I want to be able know all of you and love you entirely. "

"I know… I'm sorry, but I have been sworn to secrecy for so long… you are the first person I've told."

"Oh." He said and held her warmly for a few moments she felt him measurably relax. Then he sighed and tension came back into his form. " I suppose we should probably retire for the evening. May I walk you to your room?" she nodded he took her hand and they walk to her room in silence. They stooped at the door.

"Good night Serenity. I just want you to know I love you and could never stay angry with you and I'm sorry if I seemed that way this evening." He kissed her softly on the lips and pulled back gently but just an inch. " Serenity whatever you do please don't ever leave me. No matter what happens know that I'll always love you." He once more closed the distance and kissed her passionately. When he broke the kiss she smiled up at him.

"Endy I love you, and you will always be the one I love most so don't worry I will always be with you." She smiled again and went into her room and slipped under her sheets. Endymion glanced back towards her room as he strolled down the empty hall lit occasionally by moonlight that splayed across the hall though the expanse of windows toward his room. He retired to his room and disrobed and fell into bed, but couldn't sleep she was stuck in his mind. He sighed turned over and was finally able to drift off. He slept peacefully and dreamlessly until bright visions exploded into his mind. Sickly yellow tufts of grass and light brown dusty dirt painted the plains augmented by skeletal remains of shrubbery that once garnished the now barren wastelands and burnt villages that flooded his minds eye, dark storm clouds rode the horizons and a deep dark resonant cackle rang through the dank air and surrounded him then the sound of steel override it. A battle that raged around him, he looked forward to see his father slump to the ground crimson liquid flowed steadily from his numerous gashes he seemed to reach out toward Endy who surged forward the world whirled violently into nothingness and he noticed that his eyes were open as he focused on the black velvet canopy of his bed.


	8. The Ceremony

**Disclaimer **(see first chapter)

Thank you to those few whom have reviewed for their feed back and support and especially their critisism it helped me rethink the chapters that I have written and have yet to post as well as those future chapters that I have plotted out.

**Chapter 8: _the ceremony _**

He got up deciding he couldn't possibly go back to sleep after that dream, but it was just daybreak so he had time. He drew the curtains for sunlight sat in a high back red velvet over stuffed armchair prepared to read a passage of his favorite book but fell asleep and didn't wake till Nephrite shook him. He got up immediately and bathed and shaved carefully. He wanted to look his best for Serenity and Queen Serenity. The Queen could change her mind after, all the war business was obviously a sham, he knew that there was no way they would start a war with the moon and be able to win, they had numerous sorcerers and the other eight planets support. He knew that Queen Serenity knew this too, he just wondered what had possessed her to yield perhaps it was what Serenity was trying to figure out last night. The though of last night brought stray images into of Serenity in her nightgown into his mind he blushed he tried to banish the wanton thoughts that followed by moving on through his mental replay of the last evening in his head, the vivid images of his dream… no the vision it was all too real to be a dream called his mind to a halt. He suddenly became aware that he had been standing still in thought and not preparing. What was important most of all was impressing the Queen so that she wouldn't take Serenity away and he had been told it was always important to get in good graces with ones mother-in-law to be. His mind paused on the word mother, he would have a mother again he realized, strange. He shook his head releasing himself from the arresting thought. He couldn't imagine Queen Serenity's motherly side, he supposed it was because of the great power she held but as a high prince in his own right he should be able to see through this illusion. Judging by her daughter she was an excellent mother. However powerful she was he knew without a doubt in his mind that if she took Serenity away that he would go after her no matter the cost he had already silently vowed to be at her side forever. He knew Serenity could do without him she was raised a strong women like the Queens of the moon before her, if she had to she would sacrifice anything for her kingdom, he could see it in her eyes. Unfortunately he really wasn't sure he could do without her. He had been living on cloud nine for days she made him want to live so badly. He had almost always appeared cool calm and collected on the surface, but at night he often lay sleepless and hopeless. He thought of the prison of his station apathetically looked at his existence in disgust and thought of flying swiftly free of his constraint into the abyss of death, but knew he could not forsake his father and country so. He knew that deep down his father cared for him a lot, especially since he was the child of the only woman he'd loved. And if he died this would throw the entire established earth nation into a civil war as to whom should ascend to the throne. That would not be acceptable especially since his grandfather had practically worked himself to death establishing for all this to be thrown away because of his minor discomfort. That would be ridiculous so what of his discontent it was not only him at stake a civil war would cause worldwide misery. But now ignoring unhappiness with playing his assigned position in life was a non-issue he was in love and happier than he'd ever thought one could be. When Serenity held him in her arms he felt free, free of the days and all his years worry, free of the restrictions of his station, free as he felt his heart soar. His mind choked (not his heart) at this notion so strong and clear as day, and wondered when he'd developed these strong feelings. He abruptly refocused on his task. This day was for he and Serenity and it would be perfect if he had anything to say about it, and as the Prince of the Earth he fancied he rather did.

Serenity rose and was delivered breakfast in her room. It was small as it was a compromise between practical and fashionable thinking. Practical being that she might dead out faint if she didn't eat something before the ceremony-earth was very hot after all. Fashionable being that it was imperative that she fit into her dress-which had not been fitted after she ate. She ate breakfast steadily though she could hardly hide the excitement and anxiety that pulsed though her. After eating the meager meal she practically flew to the bath and harshly scrubbed her skin as she did in preparation for sacred ceremonies. Her skin wore rosy from her rough unforgiving ministrations and strands that refused to detangle were viciously ripped out by their roots and found a new home eventually in the dust bin as she washed the rest until it gleamed. She put on a simple white robe and let her hair dry in the sun as she meditated on the balcony off her room. Soon it dried and she returned from the balcony to her room to dress washing and drying her face once more Naru and Ikuko came in with The Dress and helped tie the literally breathtakingly tight ties exaggerating Serenity's already impossibly slender curvy build making Serenity look taller and more womanly like her mother Queen than the young Lunarian princess she still was. She opened her white parasol delicate strings of glass, pearl and semi precious white and clear stone beads hung from the edges which obscured her face akin to a veil and headed to the temple where Rei had done her fire readings she knew her mother would be there. As she neared the temple she caught a glance of the sundial it was already nearly two o'clock she picked up the front of her dress and scurried into the temple. The alabaster temple was riddle with cool blue shadows, tall imposing stone pillars held the roof. The cold floor radiated tough her sandals and kissed her delicate toes as she reached the middle of the temple she looked down upon the grey ash that remained from the fire doused in pale white sand. She looked to her left between the pillars at the main alter a figure knelt deep in prayer as wisps of an incense drifted lazily around her. She knew it was her mother immediately despite the disguising traveling cloak. She stepped in elegantly forward as her mother finished praying.

"Mother."

"My daughter Serenity," They hugged gently. " You are doing well?" She asked inspecting her daughter carefully with her eyes.

"Yes mother, and you?"

"Yes of course darling, the Earthlings have been treating you right?"

"Yes, they have been marvelously kind towards me."

"And what of Prince Endymion, your husband to be?"

"He has been most wonderful. He is handsome, bright, and very gentle towards me. He tells me he loves me, I love him too."

"Are you sure of all this?"

"Yes mother, do stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine." She said gently. The Queen looked into her daughters eyes and smiled sadly. "what is it, mother?"

"Serenity difficult times are ahead. There shall be trials, marriage is not the only reason you are here."

"I had already sensed that" she murmured then her gaze sharpened from her glazed gentle happy expression to a steely demanding look edged with distrust then relaxed her face blank and emotionless. "Why do you keep these secrets from me and tell my friends and protectors." She asked lazily. Her mother's eyes looked to the ground.

"My daughter please forgive me, this should be a joyful time even if it is a bit forced. I apologize if you feel insulted that I treated you like a child. You are a woman with undiscovered power far greater than my own, but I still fear for you, because I'm your mother." She took serenity's hand and lifted it to level with her eyes which rose shimmering with tears. "Such beautiful perfect fingers." she remarked softly and then let go of her hand "turn." There was no hint of request at this statement. She turned. "you turn without hesitation, do you still trust me." Queen whispered behind her.

"You are my mother and my queen, you never have and never will truly betray me. You could never bear to hurt me mother."

"Ah but what about marrying you off to this prince?"

"You made the right decision, I'm not sure how you knew, but I'm sure you did. He is perfect for me, and I for him whatever comes next I'm sure he will be with me to face it." She heard her mother sigh in relief.

"Will you then resign yourself to the fate of serving and protecting two different peoples of two different planets, forever.

"Yes." she said after a pause.

"Close your eyes my daughter." She did as she was told she felt a cool pressure on her bosom and a fine chain pulling lightly on the back of her neck.

"Open your eyes" Serenity looked down her mothers Silver Imperium Crystal lie on her chest it warmed. Her eyes widened she gasped and turned to her mother.

"Mother I cannot take this!"she exclaimed trying to pull the necklace off her mother put a hand on hers to cease her daughters effort to return the stone "What if evil shall strike the moon! You and our people shall be in grave danger!"

"My daughter you shall need it soon more than I. It is more important to me that you survive than anything else Serenity. You are my everything; my darling didn't you know." The queen caught her daughter in a direct gaze her eyes were unguarded she smiled so sadly like her heart was breaking. "You had better leave you wouldn't want to be late." Serenity hugged her mother tightly

"Oh mama, I could tell you loved me just by your smile. You were always so solemn and stiff toward others the most I saw you smile toward them was just a small smile. But when you looked at me you smiled widely and the smile met your eyes and shown brightly and your whole face became warm and animated as if I was the morning sun after months of cold cloudy weather. I could even tell you love me by the way you held me and looked after me. I remember you almost never let me out of your sight as a child I would sit on your lap while you ruled our kingdom. I could never forget always the warmth and gentleness of your hug when you held me on in your arms or on your lap that made me feel so safe. When I caused mischief and got in trouble it was your disappointment that was the worst punishment not any of the lenient penalties or sentences you gave me. Oh I'll miss you so much I promise to visit often when when…" She tears filled her eyes but did not fall.

"Serenity its time to go." Her mother said softly. Serenity nodded. " Darling you do realize the moon kingdom will still be yours after you marry so I'm sure that you'll have plenty of reasons to come back—you'll still have work to do you know."

"Yes mother." Serenity smiled at her mother and her tears had now disappared.

"There now, off you go then and tell your Endymion to watch out for Haruka, she near threw a fit when she found out about your marriage and about lost it when they refused to let her see you before the engagement ceremony." Serenity giggled Haruka had always been fond of her and they had always been very close.

"I will do that." she said trying to stifle her giggles she hugged her mother once more. "bye mama" she said and ran off. The ceremony went off smooth in fact without a hitch. Except for Haruka who took it upon her self to throw murderous glares at Endymion, throughout the ceremony making him quite nervous. Especially when Serenity told him the she was as fast as the wind and the best in hand to hand combat as well as swordsmanship, of all the legendary warriors.

"Serenity, your guardians aren't allowed to kill me are they." He said once more catching Haruka's menacing glare.

" I should probably tell Haruka that shouldn't I."

"Yes, please! Have you seen the looks she has been giving me all day?" Serenity giggled.

"Serenity." He growled in an unthreatening manner and then proceeded to bend down and kissed her gently. "Please, otherwise I won't live to see our wedding day" he whispered she blushed and grinned foolishly and nodded. She then stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek and he whispered in her ear. "Not to mention our wedding night." She blushed furiously and poked him in the side sharply. He pretended to pout and then took her securely around the waist and pulled her to him and embraced her holding her tightly closing his eyes and smiling inhaling her scent she melted into his arms holding him tightly into return "I love you Serenity" he murmured then backed off a bit dropping a kissed her on head and releasing her. She gave him one last brilliant smile before she turned to seek out Haruka who immediately hid her immediately her glare and smiled warmly at Serenity. He watched her saunter off to Haruka. Haruka greeted her affectionately with a hug and they strolled off together. Endymion slumped down in a chair and closed his eyes remembering the ceremony or more like Serenity, he had been positively captivated by her beauty and grace as they had performed the required motions and lines. Afterward they had ate, talked, danced, and had introduced each other to the guests as they knew it was very important for their plan of partial integration of their nations economy and politics. It was all very draining but every time he saw the bright smile on her face he felt his energy renewed. He felt her lips on his forehead his eyes shot open only to see her face retreating he grasped her arm gently and pulled to her back for a kiss on the lips she happily obliged.

"So is Haruka going to accept us." He asked as they broke the kiss.

"Well she sorta interrogated me on you and our relationship you pass for my interview about you but she is going to probably corner you later and question you."

" Just as long as she doesn't kill me. Then I wouldn't get to marry you and live with you for the rest of my life." She smiled widely her eyes glowed with happiness she pulled him out on to the dance floor. Soon the party began to wind down for the sober and semi sober. Endymion could feel Serenity starting fall asleep against him so he gently guided her to her room she seemed to become a little more awake as they came closer to her room. Finally they reached the tall intricately carved alabaster doors. She turned to him and looked up at him with an expectant smile and put her arms around his neck.

" May I have a goodnight kiss?"

"Of course we are engaged after all, you seem to demand it so naturally though. I do wonder if each of your senshi and your mother give you a goodnight kiss." He raised a perfect eyebrow. She giggled his tone was that of teasing.

" Nope they give me goodnight hugs if they are around. My protectors aren't with me all the time they have the role as planetary princesses. The four outer planetary protectors show up sporadically but they are farther away and their duties are greater, so they cannot be with me much. Each of the four inner planetary protectors have siblings or relatives who take care of most of the planetary duties and are with me for two seasons of the year.

"Oh so Prince Eros and takes care of stuff for Princess Minako?"

"Somewhat, Venusians are usually very wrapped up in their love life, appearance, and gossip. Minako is very much like her mother sometimes wrapped up court intrigue and matchmaking but she takes care of her work. Her brother often gets drafted by his mother and has to put up with her mischievous schemes; he also manages to take care of his responsibilities to. But luckily he has found some one for him and there is an heir to the throne so Mina does have to worry about being pressured even more by her mother to find a man and get hitched. Many Venusians are rather vain, but some are absolutely wonderfully kind and helpful. My seamstress and her assistant are from there."

"I have been there, they are a very beautiful race and have a lot of natural charisma. However I like your beauty better, their beauty is more flamboyant exotic like a tiger lily, your beauty is more like a rose so simple, so delicate, so pure, so… perfect and undeniably gorgeous. You yourself, I mean your soul is so pure, so happy, so kind, so good." He leaned in and kissed her gently, fluttery happy sparks of energy flew through Serenity's body as she felt his kiss and deepened it falling back against her door and grasping Endy's jacket for support as Endymion kissed her breathless. Suddenly a crash of pottery rocketed through their paradise. A tall slender young woman with wavy auburn hair stood wide eyed at the corner of the hall then scampered away into the darkness, leaving shards of pottery in a pool of water at the end of the hall.

"Endy who was that?"

" She is Lady Beryl. Her father was an important general of my fathers but her family was killed in an uprising by one of the lower kings rising against my father and I. Poor girl. her mother had long since passed and no sibling or other relatives. My father offered her a place at the palace. She was probably just bringing a cup of water with her up too bed."

"Oh."

" Do you want to ride out to-morrow and see the countryside with me after all this is your home now too."

"I would love too." She kissed him lightly on the chin. " But, you have to promise to visit the moon with me too." She said.

"Are you kidding me I've always wanted to go visit the moon, but I've had so much work and no good excuses to go. But now I do."

"After all it is your home too now." She said. He grinned.

"Wow I have home on the moon. I heard its nice and mild during the summer and the ice for skating is excellent in the winter." Serenity laughed.

"Well you'll just have to come and see now won't you."

"I guess I will, see you tomorrow bright and early."

"uh huh." She said grinning as fabulous feelings coursed through because she was with him. He kissed her in more restrained gentle manner this time.

"Sweet dreams, my love." He whispered softly and left.

"Night Endy." she whispered as he left. She watched him till he turned the corner and slipped into room her and quickly readied herself for bed and collapsed into deep slumber only to awake early in excitement for the day. Endy on the other hand was not so lucky to get too bed unhindered. As he tiredly slipped into his room ready slip out of his rather constraining and uncomfortable suit and dream of serenity's sweet laughter, her angelic round face, and loving glazes, when he sensed something. His eyes darted around his dark room vainly.

" Who is it?" A figure seemingly materialized from behind the billowing curtains stepping out slowly the shoes clicked on the cool black marble floor. There was a pause in the methodical step and he blinked and the figure stood before him. The figure drew their sword Endy lunged for his sword the figure moved faster appearing in front of it. Illuminated by the near blinding light the white fire the sword emitted Endy's pupils contracted quickly adjusting to the light.

"Princess Guardian Haruka of Uranus." 'I should guessed' he thought. "What an unexpected pleasure you have me at a slight disadvantage." He said trying to pick his dignity up as well as himself and back away discreetly. "Would you be so kind?" He said gesturing to the wall torches as he slumped down in a chair. " Please have a seat." He said as the room sprang into light with the torches burning bright. She approached the chair across from him but continued to stand towering over him sword still drawn. "You know that psychological bullying won't help you with me."

"Not that it is my intention but you seemed a bit panicky not two minutes ago. What more is that I've heard you father bullied you into this wedding."

"I'll give you that. But a visitor showing up unannounced and uninvited (but of course not unwelcome.) on my balcony made me fear for an assassin. Which happened to be farthest from my mind at that point. As to my father bullying me into this wedding, how would it have looked if I had disobeyed the king, after all father did go through quite some trouble to set it up I'm told. Not that I would have made such a fuss if I had actually known Serenity before I was told I was to marry her. If I'd have known her before I would have suggested or requested it myself. " She sheathed her sword and sat, staring straight at him with piercing eyes, that seemed to light with a strange humor when he spoke.

"And what may I ask were you thinking of."

"Serenity." He replied without hesitation.

"Do you truly intend to marry her and be faithful."

"Yes. It is my utmost wish."

"…" she stared at him like he was an idiot.

" …" He stared back ridiculing her gaze with his own. They sat the tension in the room becoming palpable.

"You don't de…" Haruka started but was cut off.

"deserve her?" he said lifting an ebony eyebrow he allowed an ironic smile to pass over his face. " I may not, after all I'm no saint or angel like her, but I love her and she loves me, and I will do all I can to make sure she is happy and I'll protect her life with my own if I must. Who does deserve her, honestly? It is for her to choose, she not a thing to be given or taken, and she chose me."

"Her mother and your father chose not she."

"Who are you to second guess your queens decision anyway, you serve her, right?" Haruka wrinkled her nose and looked away with a fierce expression.

" While I serve my Queen Serenity I was born to serve and protect her daughter. I choose to serve her. She is my future as a guardian if she were to die I would follow her there. Her existence is mine and I do not fear this or disdain it, I take joy in serving this great purpose while I can. "

"If you'll allow me to I would also like to serve and protect her. All though I may not have been born for this sole purpose. I feel as though we fit together like halves of a whole. I feel complete with her in my presence and in my arms. Not the creeping awkwardness I usually feel when I spend time with people. I can only hope she feels the same way. If she does not and she does not want to be around me then I would not force her into this marriage it would be wrong for both of us if she did not feel the same way. I am not that stupid or selfish."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I love her everything about her with my entire being, I will love, care, serve, and protect her for the rest of my life. Whether she says I do or not I will be there for her. You cannot stop me."

"You earthlings so brash, have you known her for only two, no three days and already are you declaiming your undying love. Are you so sure it's not lust, especially after that kiss goodnight…" Endymion glared fiercely and opened his mouth to interrupt but Haruka continued. "Look I already know what you're going to say you're truly in love with _my_ princess so why don't we just drop that. And really, if you didn't want anybody to see that kiss you shouldn't have been out in the hall."

"Why is she _your_ Princess, you act like you own her." Said Endymion irritated into a childish manner.

"And you think you own her?"

"No."

"Well she is _my _princess because she owns my every allegiance."

"Well she is _my_ princess because she owns my heart." After that utterance he shut his mouth tightly and blushed profusely while Haruka stared at him as if he had grown a frightfully disfigured extra head.

"Although I would die to keep her from harm. I don't think I've ever heard such a cheesy and horrendously sappy comment, anyone whose brain hadn't gone to mush out of love couldn't of spouted such an idiotic comment in utter sincerity." She sighed and continued more slowly "You have my blessings for what its worth, but I'll be watching you and if you make her cry … well" she cracked her knuckles loudly " you'll have to answer to me and the rest of the seven planets and their guardians." There was a faint knock at the door and it was pushed open by a beautiful woman with wavy aquamarine hair that fell just past her shoulder blades he recognized as a guardian. She seemed a model of composed and ladylike behavior as she easily strode across the cool floor in her simple but elegant white dress falling just above the ground swayed gently as she walked.

"Haruka don't you think its time to let up I'm sure the poor boy wants his sleep to, after all I had to stay up and track you down for the queen and we're both tired from today's ceremonies and we weren't even the centers of attention." She smiled warmly at the prince as she hugged Haruka from behind.

"Alright Michi." Haruka said and touched one the arms that encircled her. Michiru let go and stepped over to the prince who stood also and stuck her hand out.

"I don't believe we have been introduced I am Princess Guardian Michiru of Neptune." He took her hand in his own.

"It is a pleasure to meet you I am (as you very well know) Prince Endymion the 4th of Earth." He kissed the back of her hand barely brushing it with his lips. Haruka glared Endymion backed away quickly and bid them good night and he followed them to the door as the torches died in the room as he stared at the door for awhile he shook his head as if to clear it and locked the door and quickly stripped down to shorts and collapsed into bed.


End file.
